You've got to be kidding me
by brandib08
Summary: Hermione find out the truth about her parentage. How does the change her last year of Hogwarts?


Hermione Granger walked in to her house a few hours after the demise of Voldemort. She was there to tell her mother and father the news and let them know that she was ok "Mom, I'm home, where are you guys I have some news to tell you." That is when she saw them. Her mother was lying on the floor barely breathing. Just as she reached her mother's side, her breathing stopped completely. Hermione didn't cry. If she had learned one thing from the war, it was never cry.

_She heard a crash from the kitchen and realized she had no idea where her father was. She ran toward the sound. As she entered the kitchen she saw her father be killed by the last shred of death eaters. They were there to kill her they wanted her to suffer her parents were just caught in the crossfire. All she wanted to do was to cause them as much harm as humanly possible. "Avada Kedavra" She yelled. Her curse hit the death eater closest to her square in the chest. "Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra." She had never felt so much blind anger. She stopped breathing and collapsed to the floor. _

Hermione woke up screaming. She could feel the cold sweat drip down the side of her face. It had been just over one month since her parent's death. Since then she moved into the Burrow, and Harry spent one night at the Dursley's, then came to stay for the rest of the summer. She could see the sun peak through the blinds into the room that she shared with Ginny. Ginny was one of her best friends in the world, along with Harry and Ron. She glanced over to Ginny's bed and saw her sleeping soundly. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 7:00, 15 minutes before she normally got up.

Being as quiet as she could, she grabbed some clothes and crossed the hall in to the bathroom. She took off her pajamas and got in the shower. One she was done she placed a charm on her hair that Ginny had showed her to eliminate frizz, and put on some light make-up. Then she looked at the clothes that she had grabbed, her tight fitting faded blue jeans and a light blue polo shirt. She dressed and went down stairs. Today was the day that the Hogwarts letters were to arrive, and to celebrate Mrs. Weasley was make the most amazing arrangement of food that Hermione could imagine.

"Morning Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Molly, you didn't have to go this far out of your way just for breakfast." Hermione noted thoughtfully.

"I know dear, but this is the last time you guys will receive letters so I wanted it to be special."

"Thank you, this is really amazing of you."

"Morning dears" Mrs. Weasley said to a very tired pair of boys.

"Morning mom, morning Hermione." Ron was the first to answer. Ron had changed over the past months. The war had changed all of us. He had grown a few more inches making him a towering 6'3''. He had also filled out more; he was solid muscle.

"Morning Molly, morning 'Moine" Harry said after grabbing a glass of orange juice. Harry had changed too. He had bulked up a little too, but he seemed less muscular and more toned. This morning she couldn't help but see his defined pelvic bone and tone muscles because he was only wearing a dark blue pair of pajama pants. He looked so sexy with his messy hair. She would never say that out loud, Ginny would kill her. They had started dating again after Voldemort was destroyed.

A tapping on the window interrupted Hermione's pondering. She looked up and saw four owls carrying letters each bearing the Hogwarts official seal. Harry walked over to the window and let the owls in. They each dropped their letters and flew out the window that they had entered. Harry grabbed his letter and opened it. He glanced through the letter and at the new books that would be required.

"Anything interesting?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He replied.

"Well let me see that."

Harry handed her the list and waited for her to read it.

"Ron, hand me yours and Ginny's I will go later and pick up all of the needed books and supplies. Hermione dear, I will need your list too."

One she didn't reply the three of them glance over to see what was going on. She looked like she was going to faint.

"O My God!!!" She finally whispered

"What's going on?" Ron was the first to react.

"I…I…I'm…I'm Head Girl."

"Well Duh, we knew that you would get it Hermione. There wasn't even a contest."

"That isn't the shocking part. There is a letter in here from Dumbledore. Here read it.  
_**  
**_**_Dear Miss Hermione Granger, I am pleased to inform you that you that due to your outstanding academic achievement and leadership skills you have been appointed Head Girl. On a different note, the people working on your parent's estate have contacted me with some interesting and quite shocking news that needs to be discussed with you. I will be there at about 7 o' clock to talk with you and explain in farther detail. _**_**  
**_**_Albus Dumbledore_**  
"I wonder what he needs to talk to you about." Harry responded.

"I have no idea." Hermione replied.

"Well I'll go wake Ginny and I will go and pick up all of your school things." Molly interjected. The trio, plus Ginny, spent the rest of the day lounging and packing their things for the departure the next day. At 6:45 the trio assembled in the living room and waited.

At 7 o' clock sharp Dumbledore arrived followed by an agitated Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had started out the war on dark side but after the murder of his mother his only goal was revenge on Voldemort. He had supplied the order with vital information that had no doubt turned the war in our favor. His father had also changed sides, more for his own personal protection than anything else.

Malfoy had also change a lot since last school year. He hadn't really bulked up, but like Harry, he toned up. You could see his defined stomach muscles through his very expensive looking robes. His hair even seemed different, he didn't have large amount of gel that was his signature look. His hair was free falling and just barely fell into his sparkling gray eyes. He hadn't lost his arrogance at all either. Hermione had to admit that his confidence was sexy. Malfoy smirked when he noticed Hermione checking him out.

"Evening" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

"Evening Professor" Hermione, Harry and Ron chanted back totally dumbfounded.

"Well shall we get started, firstly I will address why Mr. Malfoy is here. Draco is Head Boy, and I noted in my letter that we also needed to discus a few other things first. I just wanted to tell you in person that you two will be sharing a coming living area. You will each have your own room but will share a bathroom and a common room. I have made this choice to try and tie together the houses. After the war I believe it is still needed as strongly or more now. I will hear no objections; I have made up my mind. Now for the other news. Miss Granger."

"Excuse me Sir, but what does this have to do with _him._" Hermione asked.

"I figured you would ask this, firstly, as head boy he has all rights no know what is going on inside the school. More importantly, in order for your new arrangement to work, communication is vital without it this year will fall apart. Now on to the matter at hand, Hermione, after the death of the Grangers, it was brought to my attention that there was no record of your birth, none at all, so I had a few people look into it and found out that at the age of 5 months your were adopted. Your real name is Hermione Lacey Rosier, your birthday and everything else is the same. Your parents were Evan & Lacey Rosier. They were both killed while trying to resist arrest. Also they were both pure-bloods."

"W-What!" Malfoy bearly managed to spit out, "you have got to be kidding."

"I figured Hermione should be the one to know first." He said with a glint in his eye.

Hermione was overwelmed, to say the least.


End file.
